lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Baggage (SVU)
When Detectives and catch a murder case involving a young artist, they team up with another officer who suspects that the killing is the latest act by a serial killer who he has been chasing. Plot Stabler is forced to work on a serial killer case with Victor Moran, an abrasive detective who has been on the case for months and prefers to work alone. However, Stabler discovers that Moran's motivation is not glory and recognition, but instead justice for his own daughter, whom he blames the killer for as he was busy with the case when she had an accident. Eventually Stabler and Moran identify Mark Ocurro as the killer, but he has an alibi for the death of one of the victims. It's eventually figured out that Ocurro used the victim's kiln to make the time of death seem different and created the alibi, having read forensic textbooks. Moran and Stabler go after him again and catch him in the act of starting to rape yet another victim and Ocurro confesses to the murders and two more in the Dominican Republic. Moran decides to have his daughter's organs harvested for donation rather than have her continue to linger on in her current state. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson (credit only) * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Captain Judith Siper * Jeri Ryan as Defense Attorney Patrice LaRue * Andrea Weston as Nurse Guest cast * Delroy Lindo as Detective Victor Moran * Nelson Vasquez as Mark Ocurro * Judith Delgado as Elena Ocurro * John Ashton as Chief of Detectives Alan Fewkes * Victor Anthony as Stefan Henriques * Lisa London as Deborah Huggins * Joe Passaro as Supervisor * Jasmin M. Tavarez as Angela Ocurro * Dawn Yanek as Evie * Keith Baker as Oswald * Rick Younger as David Paige * Isiah Stokes as Tyrone Beckwith * Timothy Mitchum as Peanut * Deirdre Lorenz as Detective Nina Gardner * Nicole Mangi as Vickie Hannigan * Sara DeRosa as April Silva (uncredited) References *Casey Chapman *Sentinel Airlines *Dominican Republic *Jane Simpson *Luke Ocurro *John Ocurro *James Ocurro *Craig Paige Quotes (on Mark Ocurro) Background information and notes *Mariska Hargitay was not able to appear in this episode due to her recent lung problems early in 2009. However, she does appear in the remaining episodes of the season that succeed this one. *When Elliot tells Fin that he's going to tell Victor about how the case is going, Fin reminds him to tell him that Stefan had confessed. But Fin wasn't in the room when Stefan confessed, so he shouldn't know that. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes